


From Afar

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine knows it's stupid to follow Klaus and Stefan but she does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

She follows them around the world, a bloodhound on their scent trail of death and destruction. It’s a stupid thing to do, she knows, to linger on the edges like a schoolgirl with a crush, hoping that neither Stefan nor Klaus sees her. (Hoping that they do.) But Katherine does it anyway, the danger filling her belly like warm whiskey as she watches them from afar.

She remembers hot nights in the 1980s, shouting teenagers in horrible outfits, her eyes always seeking, seeking, until she found Stefan in the concert crowd. She remembers, so long ago that the memories are curled up at the edges, being on Klaus’s estate, watching him as he danced with other girls, longing for the moment when he would take her by the hand and lead her up to his bed. She remembers the sink of his teeth into her still-human flesh, the slow realization that pain could transform itself into pleasure.

These days Katherine feels so old, like she is barely living. Every emotion is only a memory, an echo of what she once felt. She doesn’t know how Klaus can do it, take his ancient body and move forward, seeking pleasure and power. Maybe if she observes him long enough she will learn his secret.

Tonight, they are in a club in Prague, filled with self-consciously cool European youth. Stefan and Klaus are holding court amidst the little boys and girls, their smiles too bright, their eyes too cruel. Katherine sees Stefan brush his hand against Klaus’s arm and wishes she could follow them to the hotel, the bedroom, to see them rip and tear the life from glittering children. She wishes she could see them kiss, mouths still coppery red from the kill, see Klaus climb atop Stefan and fuck him to that place past pain and pleasure into blackness.

Instead, Katherine slips away, into the emptiness of the night, to find her own prey. It is only a matter of time before Klaus sees her, before he punishes her for following him now and betraying him all those years ago.

Klaus will kill her this time, she’s sure of it, but he’ll play with her first. It will be better and worse than every other time he’s hurt her. Maybe he’ll let Stefan help, poetic justice for all the wrong she’s done towards the Salvatores. The ache of anticipation is so exquisite, Katherine almost can’t stand it. But she’ll wait. Patience, after all, is a virtue.


End file.
